


Man of Bronze

by sandrayln



Category: Doc Savage - All Media Types, Doc Savage - Kenneth Robeson
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrayln/pseuds/sandrayln
Summary: Inspired by a discussion on Twitter about the meaning of the term "bronze" in the 1940s, I decided to do a slightly different take on Doc.  Apparently bronze was used as a code-word individuals of African-American descent in some publications at the time.Besides, it always bothered me that, with as much detail and thought was put into Doc's daily regime, never once do I recall mention of how a white dude actually stayed bronze.  An African-American or mixed-race Doc makes so much more sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion on Twitter about the meaning of the term "bronze" in the 1940s, I decided to do a slightly different take on Doc. Apparently bronze was used as a code-word individuals of African-American descent in some publications at the time.
> 
> Besides, it always bothered me that, with as much detail and thought was put into Doc's daily regime, never once do I recall mention of how a white dude actually stayed bronze. An African-American or mixed-race Doc makes so much more sense.


End file.
